A proper golf swing is an intricate and difficult motion to consistently achieve. This is because there are many aspects of a golf swing, including, without limitation, gripping a golf club, posture, hip placement, foot placement, body movement, and arm swing that in combination are challenging to master. Known golf training aids are intended to adjust and improve one or more aspects of a golfer's swing. These training aids are either attachable or non-attachable to a user. The inability to achieve a proper golf swing can result in, among other issues, limited distance for a hit ball, non-proper directionality, or fatigue or injury for the golfer.
Some golf training aids intended to train a golfer in proper technique for distance and accuracy are those which attach to a golf club or a golfer. Attachable golf training aids typically attach to a club or to the person and can include, for example, shoulder straps intended to maintain a proper overall posture and stance and pointing aids that are attachable to a golf club to promote swing accuracy, rods with “T” attachments that are connectable to a golf club to aid in improving a golfer's grip. Non-attachable training aids can include, for example, a weighted golf club that is used to help a golfer adjust the tempo of their swing. However, no single golf training aid addresses all aspects of a golfer's position, movement, and follow-through relative to a golf swing.
The present invention overcomes this problem by being directed to an apparatus that serves in aiding to stabilize a person's body and to stabilize the golf club relative to the body so as to address numerous aspects of a person's swing simultaneously.